The objectives of the animal resource program at the Cleveland Clinic are to provide adequate numbers of suitable animals for research purposes. To maintain these animals in a clean, warm, disease free environment under conditions of optimal nutrition and satisfactory veterinary care, and to assist and coordinate all research programs using experimental animals. With this in mind, it is proposed to expand the animal facilities to include a large animal unit housing calves, sheep and dogs, and to transfer the old small animal unit to a new building. More personnel will be needed to staff this program and additional equipment in the form of cages, pens, furniture, etc. will also be needed. The proposed expansion and improvements will enable the animal resource program to meet the needs of present and future research at the Cleveland Clinic.